


And We Danced

by lettgo



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Nicole’s had a tough day and Waverly hates working Mondays.Wayhaught Week 2020Day 3 Prompt: Slow Dance
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	And We Danced

Waverly hates working Monday nights, it was nearing midnight and Shorty’s was a ghost town, she’d give it ten more minutes and then she’d lock up. She wiped down the bar, getting ahead on her closing duties, she had a book waiting for her at home and she couldn’t wait to get out of here.

“You open?”

Waverly groaned, she was so close to getting out of here, she looked up towards the offending voice and stopped in her tracks. This was quite possibly the prettiest woman she’d ever seen, she quickly raked her eyes over the woman’s body, before making eye contact. 

“Uh… yea. Just a slow night.”

“I’m sorry, you looked like you’re getting ready to close up. I can leave.”

“No, don’t be silly. Come have a seat. What can I get you?”

“Whatever you have on tap is fine. I’ve had a tough day, I’ll finish my drink and be out of your hair.”

Waverly set a frosty mug in front of the other woman, “I haven’t seen you in here before, new to town?”

“I’m Nicole Haught, I just moved here a few weeks ago, I’m one of Nedley’s new deputy’s.”

“Welcome to Purgatory, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp,” Waverly said extending her hand out to the deputy.

“I have to say, the pleasure is all mine.”

Waverly blushed, “So you wanna tell me why you’ve had such a tough day?”

The deputy nodded and told Waverly about her day, how being the rookie meant she had to clean vomit out of the back of squad cars, and if that wasn’t enough she’d almost gotten sprayed by a skunk and that was just today. Waverly listened intently, only interjecting to place another beer in front of the rambling redhead.

“Sorry, I probably sound like a crazy person, it’s just I don’t really know anyone here and you’re the first person to ask me about my day.”

“That’s probably the tamest story I’ve heard. If I’m being honest I wouldn’t mind listening to more of your stories not just work related. Tell me about yourself.”

“Yea?”

Nicole told Waverly about her childhood and her dream of being a police officer, she shared awkward high school stories and bad first dates. In turn Waverly told her about the time she broke her arm trying to recreate the jump from dirty dancing. That got Nicole laughing so hard, Waverly was sure she saw beer come out her nose. 

When Nicole regained her composure she asked, “So you’re a dancer?”

“I wouldn’t really say that. I cheered in high school and I used to dream of going to a dance school where Jenna Duwan would sweep me off my feet.”

“Big step up fan?”

“More like I was figuring out that I boys weren’t the only option,” Waverly looked up meeting Nicole’s eyes, hoping that she was making herself clear. 

“Good to know. Uh… so how about you show me some of your moves?”

“Um…. I am not giving you a lap dance in my aunt's bar.”

Nicole choked, “That’s not at all what I was asking for?”

“I know, but you should totally see your face right now.”

“You got me,” Nicole threw her hands up and laughed.

“Here I’ll make it up to you,” Waverly reaches her hand out for Nicole to take, “Dance with me?”

Nicole only nodded.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips, they began to sway to the country song playing softly from the jukebox in the corner. 

“This feels nice.”

“Yea, this isn’t how I was expecting my night to go. I’m glad I stopped in.”

“I’m glad too.”

They continued to sway, one song dissolving into the next, neither ready to pull away. Waverly was content to stay in this moment forever, who needed sleep?

When Waverly let out a yawn Nicole knew it was time to call it a night, “Hey, let me help you close up here, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I can just stay in the apartment upstairs,” Waverly yawned.

“Ok. I had a great time tonight.”

“Yea? Me too,” Waverly walked Nicole to the door.

“Uh… before I go, what are you doing tomorrow?”

Waverly figured maybe working Mondays wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
